Mikage's Other Familiar
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: A sweet one-shot between Tomoe and his best friend. Tomoe/OC


Mikage's Other Familiar

**This is just a one-shot I have been thinking about for a while. I watched Kamisama Kiss a couple of months ago and I instantly fell in love with the characters. Therefore, I decided to make an OC and the rest just came with it. **

"_Please don't leave me."_

_My voice echoed through the white flower filled meadow. Mikage continued to walk into the brief glimpse of light. I ran to Mikage as fast as I could. However, it seems my efforts were pointless. The more I ran the more I felt like I was getting nowhere. "Mikage-sama, please don't leave." I beg him. I extended my hand hoping he would turn around and accept it. As he completely vanished with the light, he turns around in time smiling at me sadly. I watch his lips murmur his final words before disappearing for good._

_When Mikage left, the life of the meadow begins as well. Everything disappears around me. I was falling into the white abyss only hearing Mikage's words echo through my head. _

"_Stay by his side, Anissa."_

"Anissa!" I felt someone shaking and calling my name. The sound of the voice was sweet and mellow. "Anissa, please wake up you're having a nightmare." My eyes open abruptly meeting the brown eyes of the current land god of the Mikage Shrine, Nanami Momozono. She wrings out a washcloth and places it on my head with a smile.

"You had me really worry, Anissa. You were shaking and talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" It made me feel bad to have my Master worried about me. I am the familiar I am supposed to be taking care of her not the other way around. I wonder what Mikage-sama and Tomoe would think about me in this type of situation.

From the sounds of early birds tweeting outside, it was morning. "I'm fine, Nanami-sama. Thanks for taking care of me." I gave her smile, but in the inside, I felt sad. Nanami had been taking care of me since I fell ill yesterday. Lately, I have been working myself so hard to keep the shrine clean I forget to sleep and eat. What a pathetic thing to do!

Mizuki and Tomoe had left the shrine two days ago to take care of familiar business. Therefore, I was in charge of the shrine until they returned.

"No problem, Anissa. Tomoe and Mizuki should be home this afternoon, so do not try to work too hard before they come back. I'll see you later when I get home from school." She stood up.

"Wait! Nanami-sama do you mind not telling Tomoe and Mizuki about me getting ill. I just do not want anybody else to worry about me (especially Tomoe.) I said the last part more to myself. If I am going to stay by Tomoe side, I have to be stronger and careful not to anything too rash.

"I promise."

I smiled. "Have a good day at school and don't forget your hat." I snapped my fingers.

The purple hat appears on her head much to her displeasure. She mumbled and grumbled putting her on shoes.

Onikiri and Kotetsu appear into the living room. "Don't worry Nanami-sama. It's the other way Anissa-san can protect you without moving in her condition." They said in unison.

She shook her head understand the situation, but still mumbling in unsatisfaction before leaving the shrine.

I giggled. That is Nanami for you.

Kotetsu remove the cloth and felt my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Anissa-san?" He said worry.

Onikiri flew over wanting to know the same answer. Other than Tomoe and Mizuki, Kotetsu and Onikiri I care for them both deeply they were more than shrine spirits to me.

"Don't worry you two, I'm fine." I gave them a smile.

"Ok." They said happily.

I got off the futon letting my midnight black hair fall down my back. After folding it, I put it back in the closet. I left the living room to put on my usual attire for the day, which was my red flowery kimono. I added a hint of makeup and decided to let my hair flow free today. I begin the tasks of cleaning up my room and the rest of the house.

After sweeping from room to room, I could hear the sound of arguing acknowledging that Tomoe and Mizuki were back.

"Oh my." I sighed. I finished the hallway then put the broom away to greet the other familiars.

I enter the living room to see the two arguing. "Welcome back, you two." I smiled.

Mizuki jump me into a hug. "Anissa-chan, I've miss you so much." I return the hug. "Glad to have you back, Mizuki."

Mizuki look at the clock above us. "It's almost time to pick Nanami up from school. I guess I will take my leave." He disappeared.

After the hug ended, I felt a little dizzy. I felt like things were moving from side to side. I felt Tomoe catch me. Everything went back to normal.

"Anissa are you all right?" He looks into my dark blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around his back and leaned into his chest. I shook my head slowly taking in his sweet scent.

"I'm fine, Tomoe." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

Moving his forehead to mine, he gave me an intense stare. "You know I know you better than anyone in this shrine and you were never good at lying."

I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. "I cann-"You stutter a lot when you lie." He teased.

"Tomoe quit teasing me already." I felt like my face was going to explode.

"You were always cute when you blush."

I press my hands against his chest. He intercepted me and pulled me even closer.

He forces me to look him in the eye once again. "What's bugging you?" His tone sounded quite serious.

"It is n-nothing-"Anissa." Tomoe gave me look.

"Nightmares, Tomoe. I am having nightmares of when Mikage-sama left. They won't go away." Tears leak down my face.

"Shh…'' He picked me up and took me to his room.

He gently puts me down on his bed and cradling me in his arms.

The feeling of warmth fills my body causing me to drift into sweet slumber.

_Understanding Mikage-sama's words perfectly, I happily accepted the task of always staying by Tomoe's side. _


End file.
